Lost & Found
by Firewings861
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome were friends when they were little. Inuyasha made a promise to Kagome. Then they meet up years later. What will happen? R&R kinda OOC.


1**Lost & Found**

**AN: This first chapter is when they are 8, just so everyone knows. **

Chapter 1- Childhood/ a forbidden friendship

"Mama, I will be home in a little bit, okay?" Kagome asked her mother.

"Where are you going too, Kagome?" her mother said.

Kagome lied. " Oh, just to the riverbank to pick some flowers. . ."

"Hmm. . . Okay, but you better not be going off to play with that half demon friend of yours. I told you not to hang around that boy."

"Yes, mama, I know you told me. . . " Kagome sighed, and ran out of the house to go meet her best friend in the whole world.

They met near the forest, where no one would catch them. Kagome knew that her mother would punish her for a very long time if she knew that her daughter still played with Inuyasha. _Well, I don't care. It's not like he's got anyone else. _Kagome thought stubbornly.

"Inuyasha! Are you here?" she called. He usually got there before her. She looked around and didn't see her hanyou friend anywhere. She sat down and waited. She soon fell asleep.

When she awoke, Inuyasha was standing over her. His face was beaten and bloody, and he looked terrible. She jumped up.

"Inuyasha! What happened to you? Are you okay?" She took a handkerchief from inside her kimono and used it to wipe the blood off his face.

"I'm fine Kagome. Just a little scratch." he told her, looking away.

"Nonsense. This is not just a little scratch. Tell me what happened. Now." she demanded. He stared into her eyes, but she had already won.

"A group of boys beat me up, okay? I couldn't do told me not to harm humans, so I did not." he admitted.

"Oh, Inuyasha." she said, and hugged him. His eyes went wide, but he hugged her back. Then he held her away from him.

"Kagome. . . I have to tell you something.. . Oh, please don't cry." he said. She wiped her tears.

"What is it?"

"Mother says we have to leave this village. She says it will be safer for me." Kagome gasped.

"Inu. . . I do not want you to leave!" she cried. He was her best friend, and she was his. He only allowed her to call him 'Inu'.

"I am sorry. Truly." he whispered.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight. She says we will sneak out so we do not get attacked."

She cried more.

"Please don't cry." he begged.

"But you are my best friend!"

"You are mine. . . Kagome, I'll come back for you, okay? Someday maybe we can even. . ." he trailed off. Kagome looked up at him and touched the blue and purple beads around his neck.

_Kagome's flashback:_

_Two years ago: _

_She heard whispers through the town. As she was eating her supper, she heard her Mother talking to another villager. "Yes, I heard Izayoi is back. She has a child now." the villager said. " A child?" "Yes, and he is a hanyou. . ." _

_Later that day, she was along the river, balancing herself on the large hummed a tune. _

"_Down by the river, singing a song. . . down by the river, all day long." she laughed as she sang the made- up song. Just then she heard a loud noise, and she was startled and slipped into the water. It was over her head, and she started to drown. A pair of small but strong arms slipped under hers and dragged her to land. She coughed up water and looked up at her savior._

_It was a magnificent silver-haired, golden-eyed boy with dog ears. "Th-thank you." she stammered. He huffed and ran away. She stared after in wonder._

_The next day she saw him again all by himself in a tree by the forest. She decided to repay him somehow, so she ran home. When she came back she had blue and purple beads in a necklace. They were segregation beads. But they had not been activated so she thought it was fine to give them to him._

"_Um. . . hello?" she called. His ears twitched and he looked at her._

"_Yeah, what is it?" _

" _I just wanted to repay you for saving my life yesterday." she said._

" _Don't mention it." he said, and turned his head._

"_Please accept it?" she pleaded. He sighed in what sounded almost like a low growl and hopped down._

"_Fine." _

_She handed them to him. " Thank you for saving my life." she said sincerely. He blinked at her in surprise. Then he hopped back into the tree._

_Kagome sighed and walked home._

_The days after that they became friends. She learned his name was Inuyasha. She was his only friend, the only one who would accept him besides his mother. When he asked her why she only said, " ' Because I don't care if you are different. Besides, different isn't a bad thing. It makes you special.'"_

_End flashback_

She looked into his eyes. It was growing dark, her mother would be wondering where she was.

Kagome pecked him on the cheek. "I'll hold you on that, Inuyasha." she whispered. " Goodbye."


End file.
